krschfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourze/Power Up
'''Power Up Fourze '''allows Fourze to transform into his final form, Cosmic States. While it lacks the gimmickry of the custom Astroswitch loadouts, it more than makes up for it with great normals, good space control and unburstable combo potential. Command List '''Rider Art: '''High Speed Dash. Press RA or S again to follow-up with a cutscene attack. Unburstable, does respectable damage. Starts up incredibly fast, so use as a combo ender or potentially as a whiff punishment tool. Start up is fast enough that you can use this inside strings if your opponent is getting greedy. '''Dash Action: '''Air Dash. Special Moves '''n.S: '''Fire Slash. Hits three times. Has absolutely enormous range. Incredibly useful space control and neutral bullying tool. Last two hits will whiff if the first hits the opponent airborne. '''dir+S: '''Freeze Launcher. Launches a small barrage of icy rockets that home in on the opponent. Good to poke from further ranges. '''j.S: '''Rocket Slash. Fourze jetpacks in towards the opponent and hits them with his sword. Can cross up depending on spacing. Up close, can be used as a movement tool to build space between you and your opponent. Use sparingly. Notable Normals and Strings '''f+LHH: '''Fourze swings his sword horizontally while taking a step forward. Decent range. The last two hits lead to a crumple stun, allowing a combo into Rider Art. Bread and butter combo string. '''d+LH: '''a quick upward swing with a step forward. Starts and recovers quickly, not bad as a poke. Second hit knocks down. Knockdown is floaty enough that you can follow up with RC Rider Art. '''HHH: '''three stabs with the sword, powered by the Elek Switch. Somewhat on the slow side, but the range makes it good to poke with from middle distances. Knockdown from the third hit, similarly to d+LH, can combo into RC Rider Art. '''d+HHH: '''leaps forward and thrusts towards the opponent's feet. Even further range than H. Final two hits are similar to the final two hits of HHH. Important poking and potentially movement tool. Strategy Cosmic States Fourze's primary strategy revolves around using all of his varied space control options to frustrate the opponent into making a mistake. He then capitalises on these mistakes by comboing into his Rider Art attack. In a sense, he plays somewhat similarly to Assault Wizard. While the damage he gets isn't as explosive as Wizard's, he has a much better time playing the neutral game. Be very conservative with your meter at the start of the match. You absolutely need the meter to get into Cosmic States as soon as possible. Without the custom Astroswitch loadouts, the start of the match gives you what is essentially just a gimped Base States. Play cautiously, get into Cosmic States, and start frustrating your opponent with missiles, Fire Slash and punishing whiffs and greedy pressure with your long-range normals and even your Rider Art itself. Combos The absolute bread and butter combo for Cosmic States Fourze is: f+LHH, RA Does roughly 35% damage on medium defense characters. Most of your meter outside of this combo will be spent confirming into it through RCs. The f+LHH by itself actually builds the meter needed for the RA, so this combo can be done with only one bar on hand.